


Chess

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The hunchback of notre-dameCharacters: Frollo, QuasimodoRelationship: Frollo/readerRequest: Would you write for frollo from hunchback?





	Chess

Placing the brush back in the cleaning closet, you took a deep breath, glad the work was done for today. At least for you.   
Many of the other maids and servants worked till the sun went down, but you knew your services were required elsewhere by your master.   
Taking off your apron, you folded it quickly and placed it by your cloak before hurrying to the library, where you would find him.   
Claude Frollo sat at the table, his head tilted to the side but his brow knitted together, deep in thought. Even sitting, he present the aura of a man with power and was not afraid to use it. In his earlier years, he must have been rather handsome, judging from his high cheek bones, thin figure and knowing eyes. Even now, your knees felt weak as his eyes darted to you as you entered the room.   
Bowing your head out of respect, you were quick to take your seat opposite him, the board already set up to place.   
“You seem troubled, my lord.” You state, your voice soft with the hope he wont take it as an insult.   
“I am simply strategizing, my dear.” His smile seemed genuine but his voice gave it away as a smirk. You couldn’t help but smile at the term of endearment.   
Glancing at the chess board, you made the first move since you had lost last time. And so the game commenced, each taking and losing pieces and the room was filled with a comfortable silence.   
This was nearly every evening and you love it.   
Of all the servants in his house, you were by far his favourite. You had been with him many many years and knew exactly how he liked everything from his meals to how his bed is made. You were the one thing he could count on. More surprising than anything, he seemed to enjoy your company.   
He leaned back in his chair as you made a move which took his bishop, his elbow in the armrest as his thumb and forefinger moved over his chin, thinking. You watched him, admiring how well he had ages and how his features were unlike any you had seen before.   
He reached out and moved his knight to take one of you pawns. You glanced at the amount of pieces he had of yours and vise versa.   
“tomorrow, will you take lunch to Quasimodo.” Frollo suddenly spoke, pulling you out of your trance.   
“Of course. I can take the book ive been reading aloud to him. He seems to enjoy it.” You smiled and nodded. You were the only one Frollo trusted with his secret in the bell tower. You became like a mother to the little boy who grew up very quickly under your watchful eye. You stepped in, offering him a little more sympathy and love than Frollo but you understood more than anyone why he was kept away.   
In the moments that followed, Frollo took your queen before leaving you in checkmate with a sly smirk.   
You signed, slightly annoyed with yourself because you thought you had this one in the bag.   
“Play for me.” He suddenly commanded, leaning fully back in his chair. With a nod, you rose and walked to the grand piano in the corner before playing a soothing melody. And this was how it was. Your life felt perfect, or as perfect as it could get.   
You adored the man who sat listening to your song with his eyes closed. Trust was a hard thing to build with Frollo, and you were sure that you were the only one he trusted with everything. You were more of a personal assistant to him than a servant and, sometimes, had felt more like a wife. You weren’t like other servants he had had. Unlike others, you smiled at him, offered him help as much as you could, went out of your way to make things as easy as possible. Frollo found very quickly that he liked having you about, maybe because you look up to him or because you were completely loyal to him or maybe because you provided him with the sort of company he was scarce to find.   
\-----------------time skip ------------  
You walked up to Frollos office, your hands clutching the letter were shaking and your eyes were red from a night of no sleep and tears.   
Knocking on the door, you heard him call for you to enter, to which he was surprised to see you.   
“I thought I told you to go to the bell tower.” He frowned at you, making you flinch slightly. You hated upsetting or disobeying him.   
You couldn’t speak as you placed the letter on his desk. He leaned forward and picked it up.   
“What is this?” he demanded as he took a letter opening and sliced the envelop.   
“My resignation.” You breathed, your eyes on the floor as fresh tears ran down your nose and dropped to your feet.   
“what!?” He rose from his chair, slamming his hands on the desk as he stared at you.   
“My father, he has arranged for me to marry. I am to wed the butcher, Mr Allard. He has put a dowry up for me. They both demand I no longer work for you.” Your voice shook as you looked up at Frollo. He wasn’t just your boss, he was your friend. Maybe more than just a friend to you.   
“And how do you feel about this?” His face showed anger but he sat back down, his eyes skimming over the letter.   
“I hate it.” You breathed.   
“Do you wish to stay here?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as you looked up to meet his eyes. That moment, he had never seen so many emotions in anyones eyes. Its was almost overpowering, like you were showing him your entire mind, spirit and thoughts through just your beautiful eyes.   
“Always?”  
“yes.” You breathed, your head dropping, back to the floor, knowing it wasn’t any good to believe in miracles.   
“Good.” Frollo rose to his feet and walked around the desk. “Go to the bell tower and then meet me in the cathedral in two hours. Do not be late, understood?” He placed a hand on your lower back as he escorted you out of the room.   
“Yes.” You nodded, wiping your eyes quickly. You were embarrassed to have let him see you so broken up, but you couldn’t help it.   
\----------------time skip ------------  
After lunch with Quasimodo, you waited with him until it was time for you to descend the stairs to the great halls. You didn’t mention to him why you were so upset, but he seemed to understand. Instead of reading to him, he picked up the book and began to read aloud parts that you had already read to him. This allowed him to practice his reading while also being able to correct himself if something didn’t sound right. You compliment him and pressed a goodbye kiss to his forehead.   
As you walked into the great hall, you saw Frollo standing at the alter, his eyes on two figures in front of him with their backs to you.   
Your father and Mr Allard.   
Walking forward with confusion in your eyes, you saw his eyes snap up to yours. He ever so slightly shook his head and you instantly understood. Backing up, you stepped close to a pillar that you could hid behind if needed.   
You looked up and saw Quasimodo in the rafters, his brow together in confusion. He didn’t know about your father, he didn’t know what he did to you.   
“Why are we here?” Your father sneered, swaying slightly. He had probably had his first or ever second drink already.   
“I summoned you hear about my maid, [y/n].” Frollo spoke, his voice calm but the authority behind it was unquestionable.   
“Ah yes. My bride!” Mr Allard laughed heartily. He was a pump man in his late forties, but unlike Frollo, age had eaten away at his face and body. You couldn’t even tell if he had been even attractive in his youth. You hated the man who always smelt like body odour and blood.   
“Who are they?” Quasimodo dropped beside you, making you jump. Unlike you, he hid behind the pillar but peaked his head out.   
“The one on the right is my father.” You whispered to him. “And the one on the left is the one he wants me to marry.”   
“Marry?!” Quasimodo frowned to which you nodded, fresh tears in your eyes. But your conversation was cut short by Frollos voice.   
“Yes, I have heard you have offered a dowry.” He sounded a little amused at this.  
“Yes, it was all agreed a week ago.” You father slurred.   
“And why did [y/n] only find out last night?” Frollo frowned.   
“It aint really any of her business.” Your father sneered. You squeezed your eyes shut. “And I don’t see how it is any of yours either!”   
Your eyes snapped open. Talking to Frollo like that was worse than sin itself. You saw the man struggling to keep his composure. His eyes darted to you, and softened when you smiled at him.   
“You’re right. However, it is my business when my maid comes into work bruised and blood.” His voice was low, dangerous. “It is my business when her skin is marked with your belt for nothing. It is my business when you take the lords work into your own hand and harm someone who is innocent.”   
“[y/n]?” Quasimodo whispered, seeing you were shaking.   
“You wondered why I side with Frollo about you going outside?” You turn to him, your eyes filled with tears. “My father beat me every night since I was a child before I gained permanent residency with Frollo. He has left me out in the streets, he has scolded me with boiling water and hit me so hard, I was unconscious.” You spoke with a quivering voice as you turned to grasp him by the shoulders.   
“He hurt you?” Quasimodo breathed, his eyes showing heartbreak for you.   
“yes, and I am his flesh and blood. You cant get hurt the way I did. You don’t deserve it. I was lucky. He saved me. He was my sanctuary.” You said in a loving voice as you looked back to Frollo, who was seething with rage over what had been done to you. Quasimodo took your hand and squeezed it, offering support you needed.   
“And you!” He turned on Mr Allard. “Your first wife fell down the stairs. Lies. She died with her blood on your hands and yet you propose to take another wife? Will [y/n]s life mean as little to you as your first?” He sneered. You could feel Quasimodo confused glance, so you spoke before he could ask.   
“3 years ago, they found his first wife, Jane, lying at the bottom of the stairs, her neck snapped. Officials said it was an accident, but there are murmurs amount people. He use to beat her black and blue for no reason. She lived in fear all her married life. Maybe he killed her, or maybe he set her free.” You squeezed your eyes shut as you collapsed to the ground. “If I marry him, please set me free.”   
“You cant say that!” Quasimodo shook you, knowing what you meant.   
“My life will be over anyway.” You sobbed into your palms, trying to stay as quiet as possible as you look up at your future.   
But you could only see Frollo. His eyes were fixed on you, wide and calculating.   
“I’ll double it.” He suddenly said, making everyone look to him in confusion. “The dowry. Whatever was offered, I shall double it.”   
“You cant!” Mr Allard protested, threw his hands up, enraged by what was being proposed.   
“Oh but I can.” Frollo smirked.   
“Well, she aint worth that much! Not as a servant.” Mr Allard pointed out.   
“Our opinions differ then. I intend to take her as a wife.” Frollo shook his head, turning to your father. “I will also add an additional half if you leave Paris and never return.”   
This took your father by surprise. He jumped a little at being addressed.   
“Remember our agreement. She MINE!” Mr Allard jumped at your father, shaking him.   
“Get off me!” You father landed a fist right to Mr Allards jaw, sending the man flying backwards. You felt Quasimodo flinch at the conflict but you were use to it.   
Mr Allard scrambled to his feet.   
“You’ll regret this [l/n]!” He pointed a threatening finger at your father as he back towards the door. “I’ll steal her if I must!”   
“Wrong chose of words.” Frollo mumbled, a smirk on his lips. “GUARDS!”   
At this, 3 guards entered the cathedral door.   
“Arrest this man! He has threatened the safety of a public officials bride.” Frollo points to Mr Allard and the guards pounce, grabbing him and drag him kicking and screaming out the cathedral.   
“Well, it was pleasure doin’ business with you.” Your father held out a hand to Frollo to shake, but Frollo seemed to shiver at the thought.   
“Be gone by sundown.” He waved the man away, dismissing him. Your father was not the brightest, but he knew when to back away. Bowing, he ran for the door, a smile plastered on his face.   
Once he was gone, you scrambled to your feet and ran to Frollo, who smiled as you approached him but didn’t expect you to throw your arms around him and cuddle into him.   
“Thank you.” You breathed again and again, your tears becoming tears of happiness. Frollo stood for a moment, unsure of how to respond before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around, his cloak making you feel safe and secure.   
“Come, we have much to discuss.” He smiled slightly, patting you on the back before guiding you towards the doors. You glanced back at Quasimodo who smiled and waved to you.   
Frollo dropped his arm from around you as you walked into the street. You understood this. He had only just arranged to take you as his wife. If people saw you walking about with affection, they might suspect something had happened sooner.  
That was when it fully hit you.   
You were to be his wife. You were to marry Frollo. This immediately made you smile. You thought of all the time you had sat with him, thinking how funny it was that you sat like man and wife and yet you were just a mere maid to him. You thought of how he favoured you over so many other, trusted you to help him care for Quasimodo after you confessed the pain you were in and what had happened to you.   
Or had he simply done it to keep you in his servitude. You had to know.   
Your day had brightened up immensely and, as you entered the house, Frollo guided you into the library and closed the door.   
“You truly want me to be your wife?” You suddenly asked. “Or was it to stop me leave?”   
“My dear.” He smiled, walking up to your and placing a cold hand on your cheek. “Think of our games of chess.”   
Instantly, you understood what he was asking. He wanted you to figure it out for yourself, to look at his moves and try and see the endgame.   
“Well, you insisted I take up residency when you found out about my father.” You started, your frown furrowed as you spoke. “But you have never offered such a grand opportunity to any other servants. You told me about Quasimodo which meant you feel you can trust me and you knew I would be here for a while. You show favouritism to me while nothing to any other member of staff. You request my company for chess once you knew I could play and that I posed as a fair opponent. You often tell me to leave tasks to play the piano for you, or to accompany you somewhere. You smile when you look at me. When I told you I was leaving, you got angry, something which I have scarce see you do as you keep your composure very well. You asked me if I wanted to stay. You could have said the church would not allow my marriage to Allard, but instead you offered a dowry yourself and, without even knowing how much it was, you doubled it. And you told the guard to arrest Allard because he threated me and referred to me as ‘an officials bride’. And I have stayed by your side for many many years and…” You trailed off, unsure if you should say the next thing on your mind.   
“And?” Frollo prompted, seeming to enjoy the way you spoke so admiringly about him.   
“And Ive loved you for the longest time.” You finally confess, looking up to him.   
Instantly, you knew Frollo already knew this but his eyes danced as the words finally fell from your lips.   
“This differs slightly to chess, my dear.” He mumbled, his hands slipping down to hook under your chin and raise your face to his.   
“How so?” You breath, noticing how he seemed ot hunch over and his eyes dart down to your lips.   
“I do not intent on taking your king. I intend on taking you as my queen.” He spoke with a smirk on his lips.   
you couldn’t control yourself. Moving up, you pressed your lips to his, not caring if it angered him. But it didn’t.   
He let out a deep moan that made you weak at the knees as his strong arms wrapped around you for the second time that day. You placed your hands on his chest as your lips moved against his.   
Driven as much by lust as you were, he pushed you backwards until you hit a large table. You were quick to jump up and spread your legs for him to step between them.   
This would be a sin if it were any other time. Frollo knew that, but now he was to take you as a wife, it would be acceptable. Of course, there would be rumours. The story of the young maid who had been drawn in by the archdeacon and placed under a spell, because how else could someone so beautiful love someone like Frollo. But you would care. Frollo had spent most of his adult life with those nasty voices nipping at his ear. There was one thing that was certain, Frollo loved you. It was the one thing the whole town agreed. Whatever he had done to make you love him in return, they saw the way he looked at you.   
You pulled back for a breath. Gasping slightly, you looked up at him to see if he was angry with you, but he was just as out of breath as you were but yet he smirked at you.   
“Rather out of breath, are you?” His voice was low, maybe even dangerous.   
“No more than you, my lord.” You giggled, feeling how he stiffened under your touch so you looked away. “I am sorry. I suppose I can not believe you want to marry me.”   
“My dear.” He once again hook a finger under your chin to make you look at him. “I have been thinking about it for a long time. And, I’ll admit this has been with haste, but I knew it was inevitable.”   
Your cheeks burned red as you couldn’t help but smile.   
“You are a patient man.” You simply said, seeing the way he smiled at the compliment.   
There was a knock on the library door which made you jump. Frollo smirked as he stepped away, allowing you to get down off the table and straighten out your dress before he called for them to enter.   
Mr Edwards, the head butler walked in.   
“Sir, will you be requiring dinner tonight?” Mr Edwards held him hands behind his back, his eyes darting to you.   
“yes, and miss [l/n] shall be joining me tonight.” Frollo said, able to cover the shaking in his voice better than you ever could.   
“Very well.” As he went to leave, Frollo turned away and you saw Mr Edwards wink at you. You shot one back with a smirk, confirming the suspicion he had. He was one of the first to tell you of how much Frollo must adore you.   
“May we have a game before dinner?” you ask, walking over to the table with the chess bored.   
“Of course, my dear.” He smiled before the two of you sat at the table.


End file.
